Makeup and Nail Polish
by Nest Freemark
Summary: [femslash] You can’t help falling in love with your sisters best friend, not when she smiles like that…


Title: Love Potions Should Contain Make-up and Nail Polish  
Author: Nest Freemark  
Disclaimer: You recognise it? It belongs to J.K. Rowling.  
Summary: You can't help falling in love with your sister's best friend, not when she smiles like that…  
Rating: PG (just to be safe)  
Notes: This is dedicated to fetch. I don't really know her but she asked for a Lavender/Padma fic ages ago. Umm... it took a while but now it's here! 

Also, this is pure fluff. A fluffy fluff in a fluff costume. 

One more thing. Lots of kisses to my girlfriend for beta reading this and also for just being my girlfriend. *cuddles*

~~*~~

Padma had always been a morning person. Even when it was summer and she had no times to follow she woke up around eight. That morning was no exception. She crept down the stairs with a book in her hand (avoiding the fifth step counted from upstairs that would creak loud enough to wake up the whole house) and went outside to read on the porch. They had their old sofa there, it didn't look like much anymore but it was very comfortable to sit on and was Padma's favourite reading spot. She sat down; rested against the sofa corner with her back against the outer door. Her view was open to their garden with it's not so beautiful but very useful herbs and the swaying sunflowers which Padma sometimes starred at for hours, ignoring whatever she was supposed to be reading. 

She looked at her bare feet that reached to the other corner. Her toenails were painted dark red, a mistake that she only had herself to blame for. Her sister and Lavender (who were staying for a few weeks) had asked her to help them with something. She should have known that it included being a guinea pig.

The door opened but Padma didn't react; sometimes her mother woke up early to work in the garden. They were both quiet then, eager to get some time for themselves. Usually Padma didn't even notice her mother at all. 

"Hi."

This time it wasn't her mother, both the fact that there had been a 'hi' and that the voice belonged to Lavender stated that. 

Padma looked at Lavender and realised that it was the first time she had seen the girl without any make-up and with what looked like uncombed hair. She was still in her pyjamas; pink cotton trousers and a matching pink top instead of the normal long-sleeved version. The only thing that looked the same was her perfectly done nails – which matched her pyjamas. 

"Good morning."

They stayed quiet for a few seconds before Padma noticed that Lavender was discreetly looking at where her feet were rested. Quickly she pulled them closer to her body; offering the girl to sit next to her. The girl did so, both of them seated quietly until Lavender spoke.

"Are you always up this early?"

Padma took her gaze off from her knees that had been her great interest for the last minute and looked up.

"Yes."

Lavender smiled. It didn't matter that the whole situation had cliché written all over it, in capital letters even. It was still the moment when Padma noticed what a beautiful smile the blond girl had. Lavender's teeth wasn't purely white and her front ones was a tad too big (not anything like Hermione's before her famous teeth accident though) but it didn't matter, it was still absolutely stunning to Padma.

"So am I actually. When at school, I usually sit up and draw until Parvati wakes up. I have a sketchbook here too, I just didn't feet like drawing right now."

"What do you draw?"

"Persons. Landscapes. Just about anything. You see something beautiful that you want to show others or just make it last." 

Padma noticed the passion in Lavender's voice, the way her face lit up. She wondered if she felt so strong about anything. 

"Would you ever like to draw me?" 

Padma hoped that Lavender would say yes. She would like to be a part of something that meant so much for the girl. 

"I have."

Lavender could have just as well answered positively to the question 'Do you ever think about me?' the way Padma felt at that moment. 

"Oh."

Lavender smiled again. Still absolutely stunning.

"I can go and get my sketchbook if you want to see."

"Yes, I would like that."

Lavender rose up and Padma saw her disappearing in, leaving the door open. Padma couldn't hear the noisy step creek like usually when they had guests. The thought gave her a warm feeling, and she had to stop herself from smiling (in which she knew would be a silly way). 

After just one minute Padma heard steps outside the door until Lavender came to her view. The girl sat down on the same spot and then opened the sketchbook. She looked a bit hesitant for a second until handing it over. 

Padma studied the drawing. She and her sister were identical twins but still very different. While Parvati wore her hair to her hipbone Padma's were very short but she liked it that way, it made her look older. Padma also weighted a bit more then her sister as she didn't care to train or be careful of what she ate. Because of that she had a bit softer look. 

While always liking the way she looked, she had thought that her sister was the prettier one but the beautiful girl on the paper was undeniably her. The short hair was tousled, like she had just risen from bed and while liking her face without any make-up she had never known how naked it could look. 

Padma swallowed, she wasn't sure if she imagined the attraction behind the drawing. She looked up, Lavender had her eyes on her with the same uncertain look that Padma felt inside. Still, she took it as a good sign as she moved closer, pressing the drawing against her chest. Their lips met and Padma moved even closer when she felt Lavenders arms around her. Soon they deepened the kiss and Padma thought that they both could have used a toothbrush but some morning breath isn't that unpleasant when tongue against tongue feels so very nice. 

If someone had told Padma that she would end up kissing Lavender that morning, she would just have laughed. She had known for a long time that she liked girls but that this special girl would make her feel like she felt now was still a bit of a shock. Padma wondered how long Lavender had been into her. She hadn't noticed anything before, and she didn't like to think that she was so blind. 

"When did you do the drawing?"

"Last night." Lavender moved one of her hands and traced Padma's lower lip with her finger. "I had never felt so good while putting make-up on someone before."

Padma laughed and then kissed Lavender again. She could get used to make-up. 

~~*~~


End file.
